


【Solus/Snake】交锋

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 蛇已經把自己裹進了那件黑色的裙子中，拿手指丈量著那些絲帶，靈活的打出一個個花系好一個個結。那件裙子他穿的合身，並不顯得太過於女性化，也許是因為裁剪的太過於合身，所有衣服曲線幾乎都貼合著身體的線條。蛇分開腿跪坐著，雙腿間落下一片令人遐想的陰影，他的腰杆挺得很直，刻意攏過的長髮散亂但生動。





	【Solus/Snake】交锋

**Author's Note:**

> *夜莺老师点梗站街Play。  
> *我流性癖，索/蛇黃料，結尾略蛇索傾向  
> *預警→紅燈區頭牌Snake。站街女裝。各種小玩具。排卵play有。蛇懷過孕 是一肚子蛇蛋 非常糟糕 但只存在於語言對話中（即 接受不了可以當做是蛇的謊言）。蛇索過激dirty talk多且脏。

　　索利斯事后回想起来，意识到也许自己也许在很早以前就已经见过那条蛇。  
　　而现在，蛇盘腿霸占着他的床，冲他咧开嘴笑了笑。索利斯冲仆从扬扬下巴，蛇的全部家当都在那个箱子里被下人搬过来放在地上打开，在索利斯指挥下仆从翻检著裡面的物品——多数是一些衣物，也有些别的零碎，索利斯一眼看见了其中一件缝合著许许多多闪著廉价光泽的小亮片的衣服。  
　　仆从听著指挥举起那件衣服，蛇轻“呀”了一声跳下床去伸手去抢那件衣服。仆从下意识躲了下，并没能躲过。在索利斯皱起眉头准备呵斥时，蛇已经抱著衣服再度跳回了床上——索利斯不给他衣服穿，鞋子也没有，卧室里铺著木质地板不太凉但是过于硬。蛇显然并不喜欢光著脚站在地面上那感觉。他在柔软床上站直了身子，拿衣服在身上比划了一下，刻意舔著唇居高临下望著索利斯。  
　　索利斯看清了那件衣服——一袭黑色的连衣裙，肩带细得像是随便一扯就会绷断。胸口鼓胀，应该是自带些垫物，下摆大概到膝盖以上，两侧开叉几乎高到腰上。裙身上点缀著太多的劣质亮片和白色丝带。蛇比著衣服转了一圈，朝索利斯不屑地嗤笑了声：“想看我穿穿试试吗？”  
　　索利斯为他这态度皱了皱眉眉头，往沙发里一卧，挥手示意蛇。他想起很早以前，早在他没有拥有这座城市以前，随著前一任市长巡视领土时，在贫民区似乎见过。那些夜晚沿街站著的男男女女，穿著廉价妆容粗劣，谄媚的笑脸低俗的服装。脑海中一闪而过一个身影，棕黑色的长髮一双湿漉漉的眼睛，印象中的影子也穿著类似的裙子，就像是眼前蛇这样，媚眼如丝，除却深色眼影不施粉黛，在一群人中格外显眼。  
　　蛇已经把自己裹进了那件黑色的裙子中，拿手指丈量著那些丝带，灵活的打出一个个花系好一个个结。那件裙子他穿得合身，并不显得太过于女性化，也许是因为裁剪得太过于合身，所有衣服曲线几乎都贴合著身体的线条。蛇分开腿跪坐著，双腿间落下一片令人遐想的阴影，他的腰杆挺得很直，刻意拢过的长发散乱但生动。  
　　索利斯打量了一会，蛇迎着他的目光故作姿态，索利斯想了下，吩咐下人取来一只项圈给蛇戴上。蛇用手指摩挲著那黑色皮革的精緻物件，勾起一个揶揄又坦然的笑容。“介意我化个妆吗？”他指了指他的箱子。索利斯当然点了头。  
　　等蛇从化妆镜之后抬起头来，索利斯猛地挑起了眉头。面前这张媚俗的脸同记忆中的那个女人重叠，索利斯摩挲著拇指上的戒指，看著蛇拿食指指尖扫过那细密的睫毛，黑色的眼影里扫著一点豔红的尾晕，蛇仰起头，并不是很低微、甚至有些颐指气使的姿态说道：“怎么，看呆了？”  
　　索利斯扯住连着蛇项圈的锁链，猛地扯动把毫无防备的蛇一下子摔下了床。硬实的木地板害蛇装模作样的叫了几声疼，但索利斯毫不心疼，收紧绳子把蛇扯近，于是蛇就跪到了他的腿间，在项圈的牵引下屈辱地向上伸长脖子。“我想这并不是你第一次这样打扮。”  
　　蛇倒没料到伟大的市长大人会提到这种话题，用力向上牵引的项圈让他不舒服的咳了两声，但他仍愉悦地笑著：“哦？您还能猜到这种事情吗？”他抓住项圈往下使力，并不是要从索利斯手中夺过控制权，仅仅是让项圈稍低些好让他稍微舒服一点。索利斯瞥他一眼，没有在意这点逾越，反倒顺著松开了手。蛇调整了一下跪姿，半垂着脑袋撩撩裙摆，：“当然不是第一次。您要是打听过，就该知道红灯区的头牌是个男人——当然是以前，从你驱逐我们开始，就没有红灯区了。”  
　　索利斯示意他继续说，蛇愉快地笑著：“多么可惜呀，以前那些寻欢作乐的男人女人们少了我们这些低贱的自由的玩物该有多伤心。”蛇颇为自怜地掂了掂自己的胸部那两团绵软的胸垫，“他们叫我蛇，因为我的床上功夫好得像条柔软的蛇，我这么好，男装，扮女人，厚实的胸膛挺翘的屁股，谁会不爱我呢？”  
　　索利斯猛地捏住蛇的下巴。被捉来几天没有打理，蛇的下巴上已经有了零零碎碎的胡茬，有些扎手，“有多少人操过你？”  
　　蛇故作为难：“要我数我有多少恩客？这哪想得起来。”  
　　索利斯冷漠地瞧着他，他便没规没矩地往索利斯身上凑：“可惜被驱逐出城之后自然就没人买得起我，您要操我吗？我已经很久没有被人碰过啦。”  
　　索利斯低下头，凑在蛇耳边，残忍地笑着：“我倒是觉得伊甸园可以恢复红灯区——一个合法的地方，你觉得呢？”  
　　蛇目光冷冽下来，但仍娇媚地笑著：“当然好，当然好。起码也是讨口饭吃。”  
　　  
　　蛇的衣服是索利斯差人专门订做的，用料不说太好，起码比原先那件破布料要好些。整条裙子将将遮住一半的大腿——但是并没有用，裙子的布料镂空，几乎起不到遮掩作用，打眼一看就能看见蛇双腿之间的束缚器具。背后的裙摆尤其短，一截黑色的毛绒绒的尾巴从屁股间延伸出来。蛇在心底里咒骂索利斯的变态，伸手扶了扶脑袋上的猫耳发箍。  
　　他站在红灯区的街头，几乎是最显眼的地方，人来人往头一个就能看到他。那是索利斯给他指定的位置，红灯区正式投入使用的第一天，当然要他站在最大的一家妓馆门前揽客。妓馆挂靠在索利斯名下，而蛇是索利斯的所有物，谁都不能指名，但索利斯要求他为妓馆揽客。  
　　也许是头天开启的缘故，经由此处的人并不很多，蛇打量着过客的衣著和神情，调整著自己的应对状态，挨个奉上甜美的笑颜。那些男人的目光从他柔媚的眼神扫到束缚进牢笼里的下身，有些同他交换一个缠绕著欲念的热辣亲吻，有些伸手揩油后被他让进妓馆内。索利斯慢悠悠地品着茶，在一楼大厅里瞧了些时候。  
　　蛇的确是做这行的，看得出来。他在心里刻意评判道。那举手投足里的风情没在风月场浸淫过是十足十的不易学出，索利斯目光挑剔，看不惯那些低劣的娼妓，但蛇的姿态迎合却不谄媚，分明是羞辱一般的透视女裙和紧缚的拘束，他却毫不介意地大方袒露，甚至更借此去展示出另类的吸引力。蛇拿捏著姿态和神情，往往三言两语便俘获了对话者的欲念，被他盯上的猎物没有丝毫的挣扎便被裹挟进缚网。  
　　街上的风到底有些冷，蛇在无人经过时抱臂躲在柱子后面避风，朝室内的索利斯看来，比了比中指。索利斯站起身，往楼梯方向走了两步，又回过头来冲蛇招手。蛇忙不迭闯进室内跟上了索利斯。  
　　索利斯甚至没有闲情去脱掉蛇那件透视的裙子，仅仅是把蛇按跪趴在床上，大手在蛇的腿背上抚摸了片刻，突如其来一记巴掌击打在蛇的臀丘上。蛇哼了一声，湿糯糯的声音。黑色猫尾的肛塞抖了抖，索利斯顺著尾根同蛇穴口相连的部分揉了两把，把肛塞往外抽了些，肛塞最粗的部分卡在穴口，蛇不由自主地屏住了呼吸。索利斯把肛塞又往外抽了一点，蛇吞咽着口水扭头看了他一眼，并不觉得索利斯会就这样放过自己。果然，索利斯慢慢抽出那猫尾的肛塞，就在即将完全拔出的那一刻猛地把肛塞重新顶回蛇体内。蛇猛地喘了口气，敏感处被突然碾压过的快感让他瞳孔收缩眼睛半眯。  
　　索利斯就这样玩弄着他，毫无章法可寻地把那只肛塞抽出或插入，蛇低低地喘息呻吟着，被玩弄起的快感被前端束缚著的贞操带困住，无法勃起的压抑让他呼吸急促，后穴里的快感却还在累积。  
　　蛇猜想索利斯是想听他求饶，最好哭喊着抛弃一切自尊。说实在的蛇并不觉得在床上讨饶有什么值得用上自尊一词的，他模模糊糊甚至觉得自己同索利斯在某些方面很像，比如他们都可以为了一些事情轻易抛弃另一些别人不敢抛弃的事情，自尊或者脸面，还有更多，这些东西在生存面前并不重要，是完全可以随意交换出去的物品，只要有足够的筹码，所有事情都可以用作交换，没有什么特殊的，他们都是这样为了达到目的不惜一切代价的人。  
　　但蛇又回头看了眼索利斯，生理性的，眼角含泪眼尾发红，他在索利斯脸上看到些冷漠的审视和估量，这让蛇并不是很想说出那些求饶的句子。他在床上对很多人说过那些话，有时是有些累了去真心讨饶，有些是故作姿态故意激起客人更深层次的性欲。但他不想向索利斯说那些话。他知道自己什么都得不到，不管是给他一个释放的机会，还是更加狠辣地折腾他，索利斯都不会给他。  
　　蛇失望地长叹，尽管这声叹息被身后的玩弄分割地支离破碎。  
　　让蛇意外的是，索利斯并没有做到最后。索利斯冷眼打量著蛇，玩弄了一会便丧失了兴致，懒懒地放过了蛇。  
　　蛇的眼角还有些泛红，他意外地瞅瞅索利斯：“怎么？要我下去继续揽客？”  
　　索利斯随便摆摆手，要他随意。  
　　  
　　第二天的夜晚，索利斯没有出现。蛇仍旧站在门口揽客，然而周身气场懒懒提不起劲。他已经有些年没做这个了，还做得来是做得来，但已经不是那么打得起精神愿意应付这种事情了。要不是前一晚索利斯一直在看着，他也不会做的那么认真。  
　　蛇撩撩头发，打了个哈欠。他的态度不认真，但显然还是有人很吃这一套，蛇迅速和一个男人看对了眼，他目光扫过男人宽厚鼓胀的胸膛，结实的肌肉让他舔了舔唇。男人眯起眼睛，寻到满意的猎物一般凑过来同蛇纠缠一个热吻。  
　　男人的手不规矩的在蛇身上揉捏，湿热的呼吸擦过蛇的耳畔，蛇有些腿软，双手搂住男人的脖子，故意晃了晃腰。男人抚摸过那截隔著镂空的布料的柔软腰肢，感受掌下肌肉的起伏。蛇含住男人的耳垂，含糊不清道：“二楼，左转第一间。”  
　　男人又捏了两把他的屁股，一把打横抱起他，轻轻松松把他抱上二楼。蛇往他怀裡蜷了蜷，一副懒散又可怜的样子。他装得矫揉造作，偏偏男人看上去颇吃这一套，把他按进松软的床榻里用力啃咬。蛇仍被贞操带锁著，男人也不在乎，手指沾了些润滑剂便抽出蛇的猫尾肛塞往后穴里塞。  
　　他抽插了几下，房间门忽然开了。  
　　蛇越过男人的肩膀看见了走进来的索利斯，眉骨高耸，眼睛隐没在光线阻碍投射的一片阴影下。索利斯什么表情，蛇懒得分辨，那些情绪太过于内敛，辨认起来他嫌麻烦。但若是听声音，倒是明显不少。他让那男人滚。  
　　“是啦。我是你的所有物。”蛇懒洋洋地调整了一下姿势，双手交叠撑在脑后，双腿舒舒服服地架在一起。他歪著头看著索利斯向他走来，甚至还有闲心跟那男人道了声别。  
　　  
　　“你倒是很缺不了男人。”  
　　蛇吃吃地笑：“女人也可以。”  
　　“女人满足的了你吗？”索利斯走近，掰开蛇的大腿，露指手套还没摘，手便直接捅进了蛇的后穴。蛇倒吸了一口气，肠壁紧紧环住索利斯的手指，索利斯毫不留情地扇了蛇一耳光，“贪吃的小婊子。”  
　　“总比你做都不做就跑了要好。您这是ED了不成？”他挑着眉头挑衅。  
　　索利斯盯了他一会，转头翻了翻床头的抽屉，随手挑出几颗跳蛋。他把那些东西全部塞进蛇体内，拿猫尾的肛塞堵住，在蛇开口再次嘲讽前挨个按开了跳蛋的开关。  
　　玩具在肠道里挨挨挤挤的震动，蛇抱著肚子呜咽，拿带著生理泪水的湿漉漉的眼睛从下往上瞧索利斯。索利斯硬了，坦坦荡荡不遮掩自己胯间那一团，但他享受玩弄蛇，甚至比解决自己的欲望更加有兴致。蛇呻吟了一会，往索利斯身边凑。他拿脑袋挨著索利斯，伸手去解索利斯的皮带。索利斯捏住他的手腕，他便拿粉红的舌尖舔过索利斯的手指。索利斯松开手，狎昵地拍了拍蛇的脸颊。  
　　蛇解开了索利斯的裤子，张嘴含住了索利斯的性器。他努力往下吞，一直卡到喉咙口，喉管深处的一圈软肉紧紧的贴合著索利斯的阴茎顶端，吞咽抽搐去取悦索利斯。  
　　索利斯闭著眼睛享受了一会，接著手指插进蛇的发间，揪著那长发把蛇往后拽。蛇被他扯抬起头，嘴唇胡须都湿漉漉的，偏偏他还伸出舌头舔了一圈。  
　　“现在您肯操我了吗？”蛇笑著发问，接着低声咳嗽了两下。  
　　索利斯扯得他头皮很痛，蛇却像是毫无察觉一样。他拿手扶了下腰，满肚子震动的跳蛋让他有种怀孕的错觉。但也只是错觉，怀孕的时候那些蛋可不会像这样在他身体里胡乱搅动。  
　　“你就这么欠操？”索利斯嘲道，拍拍他脸颊。  
　　蛇无所谓地低着头拨弄了几下自己胯间那个精巧的贞操笼，金属的小玩意刚佩戴上的时候冰冷地有些刺痛，但戴久了沾染上体温，便舒适多了。蛇懒懒地开了口：“我怀过孕。”他指指自己肚皮，咽下一声因敏感点被碾压刺激带来的呻吟，“前些年？或者十多年前？谁知道呢，我接过的客人可不少，我连是谁留的种都不知道，开始没有察觉，还接了小半个月客，这才发现，后半个月太难捱了，肚子里揣满了那些圆不溜秋的玩意，任谁也不好受，整天只能养著肚皮躺著。”  
　　“蛇蛋。”索利斯挑眉，说道。  
　　蛇停下端详了一会他的表情，也不知道看出来了些什麽，点了点头算是认可了索利斯的说法，接著继续说道：“产卵可是力气活，比挨操要累多了。一颗又一颗的蛋，跟被它们操也没什么区别了，还不能磕著碰著，多难啊。”  
　　“所以蛋呢？”  
　　蛇不屑的笑了声：“吃了呗。”  
　　“……”  
　　“我要一窝子小蛇有什麽用，陪我卖不成？我连自己都养不活。更何况孵出来还不一定都是些什麽玩意呢。”蛇拿手拨弄自己的肛塞，接著往外抽，刚到一半，索利斯猛地拍了一下他的手，蛇便不情不愿再把肛塞顶回去。那些跳蛋挨挨挤挤压过肉壁腺体，蛇硬咽了一声，断断续续说道：“那些蛋味道可不错，比鸡蛋鲜嫩多了。你难道不想尝尝吗？”  
　　索利斯看著他故意晃动腰肢呻吟作态的样子，扯了扯蛇脖颈上的项圈：“三番五次激我操你，你在背地裡筹画些什麽呢？”  
　　“我哪有。”蛇无辜道。  
　　“有没有都无所谓。”索利斯笑了声，扯著蛇的脑袋按在了自己胯间。蛇从善如流张开了嘴。  
　　  
　　索利斯毫不怜悯的在蛇口中衝撞，像使用器具一样操弄著这低贱的蛮物。蛇被他抓著头髮上下活动脑袋，口腔中全是浅淡的腥气，有索利斯的前液，也有娇嫩的口腔内壁被磨破出的少许血液。索利斯衝撞得太狠，蛇整个口腔都火辣辣的痛，喉咙收缩干呕，被动的取悦著索利斯，而他的后穴中那些跳蛋还在震颤著，带给他许多因为前端被禁锢而无处发洩的快感。他在这些乱七八糟的感官之中尽力维持著理智去服侍索利斯。蛇无力也无心反抗，索利斯操弄得虽狠，但好歹是顾及蛇已经是他的所有物，没有太过于折磨他，而蛇自己曾经接受过太多比这更加出格的情况，自然还留有几分馀地。  
　　蛇努力尝试著活动舌头去取悦口中的巨物，深深地吞到底，甚至鼻尖都埋进索利斯的耻毛中，口中多馀的唾液无法吞咽便都顺著嘴角流出，一道湿漉漉的水痕一路蜿蜒过下巴流过脖子。蛇抬手蹭了蹭那些沾在皮肤上不怎麽舒服的乱七八糟的液体，接著再次深深地把索利斯吞到底，他这下的吮吸急促又色情，快感临界，索利斯不加控制，喘息著射在他口中。  
　　“不错的味道。”蛇故意舔著唇笑道。  
　　索利斯不置可否看著他，掐掐他脸蛋。高潮过后的慵懒劲让他决定不和蛇计较那些让他不怎麽愉悦的小细节，即使他自己也不怎麽说得清让他不愉快的究竟是哪些地方。  
　　蛇歪头瞥著他，拨弄了一下自己的尾巴——那条拖著一长截毛绒绒的猫尾巴的肛塞。索利斯伸出手，把肛塞往里顶了些许。不知道这下子哪颗蛋抵到了蛇的敏感点，蛇呻吟了一声，腰肢酸软往下一塌。索利斯抚摸著那沾上了些不知道什麽液体的毛绒尾巴，触感像是吸饱了水的抹布。索利斯换了处方向，拿那些没有湿到的细软的绒毛去搔蛇的腿根内侧。蛇呜咽著，被抓起腰肢整个半跪在索利斯身上。  
　　  
　　索利斯抽掉了肛塞，宽厚的手掌拍打蛇的屁股，命令蛇把那些跳蛋排出体外。  
　　这个命令让蛇意外地挑了挑眉头。但这还不至于让他升起任何反抗之心，于是他选择听从。  
　　那些蛋还在不规律的震动著，蛇尝试收缩著肠道去挤压排出蛋，但那震动地似个活物的小玩意们在娇嫩的软肉上蹭来蹭去，敏感之处被如此过分玩弄的感觉叫蛇酸软使不上力气。他勉勉强强排出一颗蛋，那小玩意沾满了黏腻的液体掉在床上，留下一道深色的水痕，被索利斯顺手关上了震动。  
　　但蛇脱力地捂著肚子趴到索利斯身上，用懒懒带著喘息的声音对索利斯说他办不到了。也不知道是办不到，还是不想继续去做。  
　　但索利斯像是被取悦了一样，眯起眼睛露出一个似笑非笑的表情，他伸手捏捏蛇的屁股，粗糙的手指插进那湿软的穴肉中翻搅，搅动起一片酥麻绵软的快感灼烧著蛇的感官，蛇哼哼著跟随者索利斯的玩弄发力，第二颗仍在震颤的蛋很快被挤压到穴口，索利斯湿漉漉的手指也已经退出肉穴外，在蛇穴口附近滑动，突然又把那颗蛋抵了回去。  
　　做了半天的努力突然被打消，蛇一下子泄了力，忍不住冲索利斯翻了个白眼，拿那样绵软毫无威胁甚至称得上是湿漉漉的眼神瞪著索利斯。  
　　索利斯又拍了拍他屁股，低沉的声音命令蛇继续。  
　　等蛇终于费劲了力气把几颗蛋尽数排出体外时，已经近乎体力耗尽，他浑身汗淋淋的软在床上不愿动弹，酥得像是没有骨头的样子倒是真的像条蛇了。  
　　索利斯叫他跪起来，叫了几遍蛇都不搭理他，他便托著蛇的屁股让他趴到自己身上，勉强让蛇跪起来，湿软的穴口抵到性器上。蛇懒洋洋的拿尖利的牙齿去咬索利斯的脖子，抓著索利斯的手放在自己性器的囚笼上，含糊不清的要索利斯给他放开，甚至毫无威胁力的说著要是不放开就不给操了。  
　　意外的，索利斯直接甩给了他一把小钥匙。蛇挑挑眉头，钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻一旋扭开了这束缚了他多日的金属囚笼。  
　　“坐上来。”索利斯拍拍自己大腿。  
　　蛇解开了贞操带，一下子神清气爽倒觉得浑身都舒坦多了。他晃动著腰把那粗硬的阴茎整个吞下去，完全坐到了底，撑著索利斯的胸膛喘了口气，才说道：  
　　“是不是还要我自己把自己操射？嗯？这是你想看的吗？”  
　　他毫不掩饰自己脸上的嘲讽之色，而索利斯不为所动撸了一把蛇软趴趴的性器。蛇慢慢的起伏著腰，后穴吞吐著索利斯的性器，软嫩的肠肉收缩绞紧那粗热的硬物，像是一张贪婪吮吸的小口。他自己控制著自己的动作，很快就戳到那处为他带去快感之处，阴茎逐渐充血硬起。蛇上上下下的挺动腰肢，穴口撞到索利斯的耻毛，那些瘙痒的触感细碎但足够明显。  
　　对蛇来说羞耻心并不存在，索利斯偶尔挺腰时，他就顺著那力道操弄一下自己，若是索利斯好整以暇看他如何自己取悦自己，那他就把索利斯完全当成一个人形按摩棒。他向来懂得享受，怎麽玩都是得趣的。索利斯的阴茎进出间他自己也硬得厉害。  
　　他拿空出的手抚摸自己，沾满了黏滑液体的手指握住自己的阴茎，顺著自己所熟知的敏感带滑动手指上下套弄，此等时候当然要尽力去享受，他便毫不吝啬刺激著自己的感官。  
　　其间蛇拿不怀好意的目光扫视索利斯，眼神的焦点长久的停留在那双唇间，他觊觎这伊甸乐园的君王的唇舌侍奉，又遗憾于自己大概是得不到那样的优待——或许是没人能得的到了。但这并不妨碍他的那些性幻想——他用那充满欲念的目光舔舐过索利斯的每一寸皮肤，红豔的舌尖探出在唇周扫过一圈，留下反光的水痕。  
　　“你猜我在想什麽？”蛇嬉笑，紧接著的几下腰身起伏于是格外用力，一番快感累积下来他几乎就在高潮射精的边缘，但他克制住发洩欲望的衝动，忽然俯下身去，鼻尖戳到了索利斯脸上，两人热烫的呼吸交织成一片：“我在想，您这张总是说著刻薄话的嘴，给人口交起来到底是个什麽滋味。”  
　　索利斯并没有说任何话，甚至除了略微一皱眉之外都没什麽表情变化。蛇这下像是得了默许一般，肆无忌惮的开了口，满嘴的荤话：“我想大概还没有任何人享受过您的口活吧？生疏的舌头嘴唇，都不知道该怎麽取悦男人。但是都没关系呀，您可是伟大的领袖者，嘴上的生疏都要会被由您服侍的成就感覆盖过去啦——操一个千万人的领袖的嘴，最美妙的性幻想也不过如此啦。真想按著你脑袋给我口交，看看你的嘴到底像不像看上去那麽好用。您的牙齿说不定还会磕到我，多疼啊，我肯定要惩罚你，鞭子，或者皮带好吗？太麻烦了，巴掌就可以，打在你屁股上，用点力气，打得屁股都在哆嗦。你一疼，吞得更深，那我可太爽啦。你会想吐吗？不巧了，我才不会让你吐出来，但是你干呕时嘴巴里那些反应肯定让我爽得不得了。”  
　　索利斯安安静静听完，象徵性的拍了两下手算是鼓掌：“所以呢？你要射在我脸上，还是让我全部咽下去？”  
　　蛇的眼睛一下子亮了：“当然是射在你脸上！玷污你把你搞的满脸都是你最看不上的葬东西，这样多好，你说呢？”  
　　“唔。”索利斯嗤笑一声，不屑的样子。他一把掀翻了蛇，把他压到身下，一手托著蛇蛋腰肢，腰胯发力粗暴的抽插那红软的肉穴。蛇猝不及防之下，迎来了几天以来头一次高潮。射精的眩晕与快感使他眼前发白，那些白浊精液溅在他自己的小腹甚至胸口上，被索利斯随手抹开，又把手指塞进他口中，柔软的舌头下意识的顺著手指舔弄。  
　　索利斯戏谑笑他：“而现在，你却被我操到射自己一身。”  
　　索利斯并没有在乎蛇射精后经不起折腾的敏感，他享受著蛇高潮中后穴的抽搐蠕动，依旧用力的抽插著。快感超载让蛇呻吟著下意识拒绝，但索利斯根本不理会，甚至在抽插时按开了一颗跳蛋抵住了蛇的乳尖。胸口敏感点被照顾到让蛇绷紧了身子，肌肉块的律动让索利斯心情大好，乾脆把自己整个插进去不再往外抽，只小幅度的往肠道更深处研磨探索。蛇显然受不了这个，被操得连眼泪都淌下来，嘴裡叼了一缕自己的头髮，衔的那一段柔软髮丝上全都是口水的儒湿。  
　　他的思维被乱七八糟的快感弄得破碎，但一片混乱间还在下意识的想，如果这时候求饶，索利斯会放过他吗？大概是不会的，他的求饶换不来索利斯的任何怜悯。这就是他们之间的相处模式，退让不会使得另一方心软，谁得了势，那便是唯一的胜利者，有权利对输家发号施令做出任何的判决。  
　　蛇透过模糊的泪水去窥探索利斯的神情，揣度著现下应该说些什麽话来取悦他的所有者。但一番抉择之后蛇决定还是闭口不言，除了那些柔软又娇媚似故作姿态的呻吟，什麽声音都懒得出。他主动迎合索利斯的动作，在索利斯的衝撞间搂住索利斯的脖子去索吻。他知道索利斯不喜欢这个，但他喜欢，那些亲吻，就像是献给他的爱。  
　　只可惜他和索利斯，谁都不相信爱。  
　　索利斯在他裡面射精，粘腻的液体在体内的感觉让蛇忍不住抱怨，但索利斯看他一眼，并没有再给他戴上贞操带，这让蛇感受到了意外惊喜。  
　　“你打算这样关我一辈子吗？”蛇好奇的发问。  
　　“也有可能养几天，烦了就把你剁了喂那几条看门狗。”索利斯答到。  
　　蛇嗤笑，倒是不怎麽怕的样子：“倒也不错，总比抛尸荒野要好点。”  
　　  
　　然而第三天夜幕降临之时，失去首领的反叛军反扑，目标不是市政府，也不是索利斯戒备森严的私宅，而是那片风花雪月的红灯区。这次反扑全然出乎索利斯的预料，竟让那些乌合之众把他们的首领抢夺了回去。  
　　若说起来这次反扑几乎可以称得上是非常成功了，身处自己的地盘索利斯并没有携带过多的保镖警卫，那些反叛军救下蛇之馀甚至把索利斯捆到了蛇面前询问该如何处置此人。  
　　蛇摸著胡茬糟乱的下巴冲索利斯得意洋洋地笑：“所以你觉得呢？我该如何处置你？“  
　　“这是你的自由。”索利斯冷静完全不为所动。  
　　蛇拍拍他脸颊，把脑袋凑到了索利斯耳边才轻声开了口：“要我说呀，我就操你一顿，尤其要操你这张嘴。”他说话声音很轻，耳语的音量只够他们两人能听到。  
　　索利斯定定的看著退开半步的蛇，又重複了一遍：“这是你的自由。”  
　　蛇闻言哈哈大笑，笑罢大手一挥命人放了索利斯。  
　　索利斯活动著被绑久了有些酸痛的手腕，忍不住追问蛇是怎样让这帮愚民竟然如此恰到好处的选定了时机和地点出手。蛇拍两下手，人群中走出一个高壮的男人，正是前一晚差些就与蛇共度春宵的那人。  
　　“下等人的智慧，无孔不入的渗透力。”蛇扬眉说道。他不怕讲给索利斯听，因为他知道索利斯就算瞭解了其中的关窍，也懒得在这种不入流的细节上加以防范。  
　　这是蛇的胜利。旧日红灯区的头牌总要有些他过人的地方不是？  
　　  
-End


End file.
